Manila Envelope
by Sherlocked221
Summary: Greg receives an envelope, containing some pictures of Mycroft. Angst/fluff ensues. Rated T for language. Done on Omegle Chat, so if you're the stranger tell me and I'll give credit where it is due.


Have you cheated on me? -GL

Excuse me? -MH

Answer the question. -GL

Why could you ask such a thing? -MH

Why are you avoiding the question? -GL

I'm shocked that you asked it -MH

Answer it please before I go completely crazy. -GL

What brought this up, Gregory? -MH

I got an envelope today. Filled with pictures of you and another man. -GL

What sort of envelope? Was there anything else? -MH

A manila one. There was a note. All it said was 'Thought you ought to know'. There was no return address or anything. -GL

Do you recognize the other man? -MH

No. -GL

I don't know what to say, Gregory -MH

It was before me right? -GL

I don't want to say yes. They may be fakes -MH

The only option is for you to say yes if you haven't cheated on me.- GL

I'll look at them when I get home. I'm on my way -MH

Do you promise you've never cheated on me? -GL

I'll be home soon -MH

Mycroft please. Don't do this to me. -GL

I'll be home soon -MH

What the hell is wrong with you? What did I do? -GL

Nothing, Gregory. This has nothing to do with you -MH

It does now. Why did you do it? -GL

I will explain once I've seen the pictures -MH

Fine. Get home now. -GL

The car pulled up in front of their flat and he stepped, taking a moment to gather his bearings. He made his way up the steps and used his key to open the door. He removed his coat and hung it on the hook along with his umbrella. "Gregory?" he called out, advancing into the flat.

Greg stomped to the door the moment he heard Mycroft's voice. He shoved a handful of the pictures in his face. "Explain right now." He said bitterly.

Mycroft took the photos and looked them over before sighing heavily. "...I didn't cheat on you..." he finally muttered. "...I cheated on him.." he explained passing by the policeman and walking into the sitting room.

Greg's eyes widened. He stood there for a moment before he followed him into the sitting room. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"..You were the other man, Gregory...not him.." Mycroft replied, turning to look at him. "I was already in a relationship when I met you...but I broke it off after I realized there was something between us..."

Greg stared at him dumbfounded for a long moment. "How could you? How could you do that to me? What the hell is wrong with you!" He yelled breathing heavily. "I loved you." He whispered.

"I broke up with him so I could be with you, Gregory...I didn't do anything to you" Mycroft replied sharply, sitting down on the sofa. "..I chose you..."

"You cheated on both of us!" Greg yelled. "You selfish bastard!" He felt tears that had been prickly at his eyes run down his cheeks.

"It was a long time ago...we had hardly started seeing each other" Mycroft answered. "I broke it off the moment I knew I wanted you.."

Greg shook his head. "How long were we together before you broke it off with him? " He asked as he jabbed a finger at the photos.

Mycroft sighed and leaned back against the sofa "A week...maybe two..."he finally answered

Greg scoffed. "So you were cheating for a week maybe two?" He started pacing. "Well what's to stop that from happening again? How do I know I won't end up like him. That you'll find another man and cheat on me again."

"I won't!" Mycroft snapped. "..that relationship wasn't meant to last...he was far too young for me...to inexperienced." he panted "He was a project...a good kid..nothing else"

"Then what am I? What the hell am I to you?" Greg yelled as he glared at Mycroft.

"I love you...I want to spend the rest of my life with you.." he murmured, sitting back down on the sofa and sighing heavily

Greg shook his head. "Did you tell him that too?"

"No, I didn't" he replied sharply. "He was a kid trying to make his way up into politics...idolized me, hung on my every word. But I never told him I loved him...and I certainly never asked him to marry me, either." he added

Greg stopped his pacing. "That was your proposal?" He scoffed. "I just found out you cheated on me and that's how you're going to propose?"

"No, I was going to propose another way...somewhere romantic and sentimental.." he replied "but you asked what you were to me...I want you to be my husband...I want to spend the rest of my life with you.."

Greg let a sob out and buried his face in his hands. "I hate you so much." He choked out.

Mycroft stood up and walked over to him. "...I love you, Gregory...other then in the beginning, not once have I faltered in that."

He sobbed again. He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Mycroft, burring his head in the man's chest. "I'll kill you if you ever do it again." He threatened.

"I'd let you" he replied, embracing him fully and laying his head on top of Greg's, starting to rub small circles into his back."I love you...and nothing will ever change that"

He grasped at Mycroft's back, pulling him closer. "I love you too you bastard." He mumbled.


End file.
